


Bendy/Sammy One Shots

by Circus_Craze



Series: The Demon and His Prophet [1]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, One Shot, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Samdyweek2019, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, silliness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-07 01:59:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 18
Words: 18,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13424310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Circus_Craze/pseuds/Circus_Craze
Summary: A collection of one shots for the ship Sammy/Bendy.





	1. The Demon's Dance

**Author's Note:**

> Here is where I'm going to post my Sammy/Bendy one shots. I accept requests and prompts, and I also accept constructive criticism. Both are greatly appreciated. Thank you so much, and I hope you enjoy!

The music from the jukebox filled the room. I drummed my fingers on the desk, humming softly to myself. On my lucid days, the music would help calm my racing mind. I would shut myself in the room and keep to myself so I wouldn't make any mistakes. I didn't want to be anything less than perfect in my Lord's presence. 

I looked down at the empty paper in front of me. I had felt like composing earlier, but now all the ideas had slipped away. The music was the only thing keeping the thoughts from my mind. Normally, being lucid was a wonderful thing, but not now.

I was so distracted that I didn't even notice the ink veins forming on the wall until they began pulsating. I turned quickly and was face to face with Bendy. I couldn't help but jump backwards, ramming the chair into the desk. 

The demon made a noise similar to a chuckle and steadied the chair, looming over me. "Did I startle you?" He asked in a voice deeper than my own.

"Y-yes, my Lord. You did," I said, doing an awful job of hiding the fear in my voice. "I was not expecting you."

He purred at that. "I came to check out what my favorite prophet was doing. I figured you were the one behind the music."

"Favorite prophet? I'm your only prophet."

"I know that, but you can still be my favorite, right? Anyway, I'm quite bored so," he held out his hand to me, bending down a little. "May I have this dance?"

I was taken aback, and I was certain he could see the surprise on my face. Wordlessly, I reached out and hesitantly took the hand. He pulled me out of the chair and against him, chuckling to himself while he did so. "Don't be so nervous. I'm not going to hurt you," he said with a smile.

He put his hand on my waist while the other took mine, and he started to move, seeming to glide across the floor. I kept up to the best of my ability, trying to match his steps without messing up.

Eventually, I caught on to the movements and we danced together perfectly. He twirled me around, and then dipped me down unexpectedly when the song ended. My mask almost slid off of my face, and I was certain I was falling. I tried to straighten myself only to have Bendy push his forehead against my mask. 

With a small chuckle, he raised it up and his lips met mine for a brief moment. He pulled away and pulled me upright again. "Don't forget to breathe, my prophet," he said before turning and leaving the room.

I was left breathless in the room, wondering if what had just happened was real or if it had been a figment of my imagination. I got my answer when I heard Bendy from down the hall. "I hope we can dance again sometime."

"Of course, my Lord. It would be my pleasure," I called back before sitting in the chair once more. It seemed that now, the notes were flowing smoothly again. With a smile, I set to composing once more.


	2. Rest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bendy lets Sammy rest by him.

He limped down the hall, the veins pulsating on the walls. It had been quiet today; almost too quiet. He hasn't seen his prophet at all, which was very unusual. Normally, the man would come to ask if he needed anything. 

He had always told himself that if he didn't see Sammy for a long while, he would be pleased. It wasn't the truth, though. He was starting to miss the man, curious to see where he had gone. He went off to look for him, his thoughts filled with what could have became of Sammy. Could something have hurt him? Could he be dead? The more possibilities he considered, the more worried he became.

He finally got his answer. He found the musician in his office, fast asleep on the desk. The demon could hear his soft, even breaths, and knew that if he was awake, he would have jumped up to greet him. 

Bendy was relieved that his prophet was okay. He must have fallen asleep while composing a new song. He always tried to express his devotion to him that way. Bendy enjoyed the songs he made. He had a voice unlike no other, and could play a variety of instruments.

He pulled the chair gently back, and scooped up the man in it. He was honestly surprised he hadn't woken up. He wondered when the last time Sammy had actually slept was.

He carried his sleeping prophet out of the room, pulling him to his chest to keep him safe. He made a portal appear on the wall and went through it, emerging on the third floor. 

He cleared the cutouts from the couch before he laid his Prophet down on it. He had found blankets along the way and covered Sammy up with them. He lifted up the man's head and sat down before letting him lay on his lap. 

He rubbed his prophet's head a few moments before he shifted to get comfortable. It was so nice there, and he knew that they would be safe. With that knowledge, he closes his eyes and drifts off.

~~~

He woke up to movement. Sammy was laying on his lap, reaching up to adjust his mask when his hand freezes. He jerks up, turning to look at Bendy quickly.

"M-my Lord," he exclaimed. "I'm so sorry. I do not remember coming here."

Bendy chuckled, silencing the musician's rambling. "Do not worry, my prophet. You're not in trouble. I brought you here."

"Y-you did?"

"I hadn't seen you for awhile, so I came to check on you. I found you had fallen asleep on the desk, so I picked you up and brought you here to rest. It would be quite uncomfortable to sleep laying on the desk."

"Thank you, my Lord. I am grateful."

Bendy pulled Sammy closer to him, covering them both under the blanket. "Let's rest here for a little longer. Does that sound good?"

"It sounds great." Bendy put his arm around Sammy, letting the man rest his head against his chest. "Goodnight, my Lord."

"Goodnight, Sammy." Bendy said with a smile, and drifted off again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed! I accept constructive criticism and I take requests as well. If you have any ideas or prompts for future chapters, feel free to comment them. They are greatly appreciated, and encouraged. They can be as descriptive or as vague as you would like. Thank you again!


	3. Surprised

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Bendy is acting strange, Sammy goes to see if he's alright. What he finds surprises him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to thank Starlightevil123 for the idea. They requested for Sammy to see the non-demonic version of Bendy, and the demon being embarrassed about it. I'm sorry about the wait, and I hope you enjoy!

Sammy didn't know what had happened or where Bendy went off to. He seemed a bit tense when he ran off earlier, snapping at his prophet to leave him be. He was beginning to worry about his Lord. He decided to check on him. It was dangerous to disobey, but he couldn't resist. He had to make sure he was okay.

He went to search for him. He had a hunch of where Bendy would be. It turned out to be true. He could tell by the veins on the wall that his Lord was near. They were a lot more faint than usual, barely pulsating. He felt fear grip him. Was the demon hurt?

He opened the door quickly. "My Lord, are you-"

"AAAHHH, SAMMY, SHUT THE DOOR!!! DON'T LOOK!" It was too late. Sammy saw his Lord was no longer his tall, usual self. Instead, he was in his toon form. His piecut eyes looked at Sammy in alarm.

"I apologize my Lord, but I have disobeyed you."

"I can see that. Come in and shut the door, then. Quickly now." Sammy obeyed, shutting the door behind him and taking a few steps into the room. He knelt on the floor.

"I am sorry for disobeying you, my Lord. You may punish me as you see fit."

"I'm not going to punish you, Sammy. You just took me by surprise. That's all. If I may ask, why were you looking for me anyway?"

"I was worried that there was something wrong. You seemed distressed. I wanted to make sure that you were not hurt."

Sammy expected Bendy to look angry, or annoyed. Instead, he just looked shocked for a few moments before hiding it with a smile. "That was really kind of you Sammy, but I assure you, I am just fine. Sometimes, it is tedious to remain in my other form. I prefer this one a lot more, although it is not as strong. I'm a lot more vulnerable."

"You do not have to worry, my Lord. If you allow me to, I will protect you from any and all threats."

Bendy looked at Sammy, not bothering to hide the surprise this time. "Wow, really? Thanks, Sammy. That means a lot."

"Of course, my Lord." 

Bendy smiled. He hopped off the counter and walked up to Sammy. He raised Sammy's mask high enough to give him a quick, gentle kiss before pulling away and smiling. "Well, in that case, let's go!" Sammy quickly readjusted his mask and with a smile, he and Bendy left the room.


	4. Happy Ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sammy finds himself in Bendy's cartoon world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was inspired by Starlightevil123. Thank you for the lovely idea, and I apologize for the long wait. I hope you enjoy!

Everything felt off. I couldn't exactly place it, but I felt different. When I opened my eyes, a pale sky awaited my eyes. It was devoid of color, and as I looked, leaves were swaying above me, also colorless. What was going on?

"Finally! I was wondering when you were going to wake up!" Bendy entered my vision, looking at me with a smile. "Don't worry me like that, Sam Sam!" 

"Bendy?" I asked. "Where are we?"

"We're back in the cartoon, remember? That's what the ritual we did a bit ago was for."

"I remember, my Lord, but why did you bring me along?"

Bendy looked like I had just asked him why it was important to breathe. "Because! I wasn't just going to leave you in that place, Sammy!" He pulled me to my feet. "Oh, and just call me Bendy. I'm not a Lord!"

"Yes, Bendy." 

Bendy smiled and jumped into my arms, hugging me tightly. "Don't be so nervous. We're safe here! I mean, yeah, the world isn't so big, but we can expand it and make whatever we want!"

"What if one of the creators or something come back? They were always horrible to you."

"I know, but they're not here. We can make the rules and our world. They can't get us anymore. We're safe. Everyone else got their happy endings, so now it's our turn." Bendy paused. "You don't mind being here with me, do you? I-I can find a way to send you back if you don't."

"No, I like it here with you. You know I'd be happy anywhere as long as I'm with you. Are you going to be happy here with just me?"

"Stop being silly, Sammy. Of course I'm going to be happy being with you. Even though Joey had forcefully merged with me, my feelings for you remained the same. Joey got so annoyed at me for having them, but I refused to let them go or hide them. I loved you way too much to do that."

I smiled. "I love you, too."

Bendy giggled and pulled my head down a bit and kissed me, his arms wrapping around my neck and his legs around my back. I kissed back, and we pulled away, smiling and giggling.

"This is going to be the best!" Bendy said happily.

"It is." I agreed. I hugged him, nuzzling his shoulder for a moment before pulling back. "Do you want me to put you back down?"

He shook his head. "You're too tall for me to kiss you when I'm on the ground."

"That's true. Let me know when you want down though, okay?"

"Okay, Sammy." He smiled, his hand cupping my face and going in for another kiss. I was glad we were here together. This was the happiest ending I could have ever hoped for.


	5. Protector

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bendy finds himself needing Sammy's protection. A follow up to "Surprised."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to thank Starlightevil123 for the prompt. They wanted to see Sammy protecting Bendy, and I was more than happy to deliver. I hope you all enjoy!

I walked down the hall, the veins on the walls pulsating. They weren't as prominent as when I was in my demon form, but they were still there, announcing my presense. It felt nice to be in my toon form once again. My demon form was far from perfect, and sometimes it hurt. 

The creator rushed when it came to my demon form. He tried to merge with me and take it over, but he never got that far. However, his design choices were far from perfect, especially with my one arm and leg. It was strong and good for protecting myself though, so I guess he didn't do totally horrible.

I felt vulnerable, but I tried to push the feeling away. My prophet had promised he would be protecting me. He did yesterday. He always did everything I asked of him. He even did a lot that I didn't ask him to do. There was no doubt he would protect me if the need arose. 

I turned the corner and let out a cry as I was slammed into the wall. Alice was there with the traitor. He had a gun. Alice laughed, smiling.

"You know, I was expecting a lot more of a fight. It's so fortunate that we found you while you were puny. It looks like you won't need to use that gun, Henry dear. I'll be able to take care of this myself, and then I'll be perfect. Do keep it, though. Just in case that crazed prophet of his decides to try anything."

I struggled against her grip. "You'll never be beautiful."

"Oh, but that's where you're wrong. None of the many Borises helped me, so I decided to go after you. I knew your toon form was perfect. You could switch between the two. With that, I know I can finally be beautiful with your insides. Don't worry. I'll be sure to make it painful~."

I noticed a glint. It was a signal, and I knew who made it. Sammy was here. I was relieved, and then, I remembered Henry. "Sammy, he has a gun!"

My warning was too late. Sammy walked out confidently, holding an axe. "Sammy, what a nice surprise. Looks like we won't have to go far to tie up the loose ends."

"I believe you have something that does not belong to you. I recommend you unhand him, or I will have to use force." He didn't even look in Henry's direction. "Oh, and I wouldn't be using that gun. If your darling, false angel hadn't had her epiphany, she would have dropped your elevator all the way to level S to take your companion and kill you."

Henry lowered his gun, looking at the three of us. "Henry, what are you waiting for?! Kill him!!!!" Alice ordered. He refused, taking a step back.

"Fine! I'll do it myself! Don't let the demon out of your sight!" She dropped me and turned to Sammy. I saw Henry wave me over frantically. I decided to listen, backing away and keeping an eye on Sammy.

The angel lunged at him, but he was ready. He blocked her hit with the handle of his axe. She was fast and strong, though. She slammed him into the wall by his neck, his mask falling off. She grinned as she held up a knife. "I bet your heart would do good. Besides, it would just feel so nice to tear it out of your chest."

"Bendy, are you okay?" Henry asked me in a loud whisper. I nodded.

"Yeah, but Sammy!"

"I know. How are we going to save him?"

"I have a plan. Are you on board?" Henry nodded. "Use your gun if things go sideways." 

Sammy was holding off Alice, stopping her knife from cutting into him. He saw Henry and I. It only took him a second to know we had formed an alliance. "My Lord, go while you can. You know where the exit is. You two can be free if you hurry."

"Not without you, Sammy." I said. "That's why I'm offering you a proposal, Alice."

"A proposal, huh?"

"Your methods won't make you beautiful. I know how to do so, but in order for me to help you, you need to let my prophet go."

"I won't kill him, but I'm not letting him go until I'm certain you're telling the truth."

"Fair enough. The answer is what began the whole thing. The ink machine. The ink is what made you. The forced merging is what made you this way. It can fix it. You aren't excessively inky, so it will work."

"Why didn't I think of that?"

"Because, the thing that caused the problem is never what you expect to be the solution. Let's get going."

Alice let Sammy go as we walked. We encountered some enemies, trying to drag Alice back to the puddles. Sammy took care of them, and we made it to the machine without any trouble. We got it working, and the results were almost instant. Alice was normal once again. Upon looking in a mirror, she smiled.

"It worked. I'm perfect once again."

"In my opinion, you always were. You needed a bit of a nicer attitude, but hey, after all of this, who would have a nice attitude? Well, besides Boris." Henry laughed.

"My Lord, are you alright?" Sammy asked, kneeling in front of me.

"I should be the one asking you that, Sammy. You almost got killed."

"So did you, my Lord. I failed to protect you."

"No, you didn't. Sammy, you came just at the perfect time to save me. You can't be everywhere at once. I never expect you to be, either. You did good, and I'm proud of you. You're my hero."

"Thank you, my Lord."

"Since you're already kneeling, then I think you won't mind if I do this." I kissed him, watching as his eyes widened in shock before they closed and he wrapped his arms around me. I closed mine as well. I pulled away, looking at him and smiling. "Love ya, Sammy."

Sammy smiled. "I love you too, my Lord." He leaned in for another kiss, and I gladly accepted. He had done a great job protecting me. I always knew that I could count on him.


	6. Colorless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sammy learns that Bendy can only see everything in the color gray, and takes it upon himself to find a way for his Lord to see colors.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to thank Starlightevil123 for the prompt. I hope you all enjoy!
> 
> Edit: I keep forgetting to title these chapters.

I always saw the world in the same way. We often take the things we see everyday for granted. The glowing sunlight dancing on the green leaves of the trees, the colorful flowers and various plants. The many colors of the sky. We are so busy that we never appreciate the things we see. We assume that they aren't as beautiful because we all see them. The thing we don't realize is that not everyone can see the world the way we see it.

I never knew that my Lord couldn't see colors. I knew his cartoon had been in black and white, but now that he was in the real world, I assumed he would be able to see the way most do. It came as a surprise to me that he didn't. 

I was drawing. I usually composed, but he had asked me if I could draw, and wanted to see. I was coloring in the many flowers I had drawn when he spoke. "Why are you using so many different pens? Why not just stick with one?"

I was a bit confused. "It's to make them different colors, my Lord."

"Different colors? What do you mean? They're all gray."

"All gray?"

Luckily, Bendy didn't get mad at me for questioning him. "Yes. Do you see differently?"

I nodded. "Yes, my Lord. Through my eyes, I can see many colors. This here is blue, this is green...." I explained to him the various colors. He listened attentively, fascinated by the many colors.

"They sound beautiful, my prophet. I wish I could see them."

"So do I, my Lord." 

His words repeated in my mind. I could hear the sorrow in his voice from not being able to see the colors. He deserved to see them. To appreciate the world around him. There has to be a way to let him see the world the way it was. I would find it for him.

I searched long and hard through the spell books in Joey's office until I found one. I could transfer my sight to Bendy, and I would take his. It wasn't the greatest in the world, but this was the only way. After all, love does require sacrifice. I set up everything and recited the spell, the Pentagram glowing brightly. The world around me faded into gray as I finished. It had worked.

I cleaned up the office and then saw the ink veins on the wall, growing darker and pulsating as he came closer. Probably wondering about the colors, I guessed.

"Sammy? Are you around here?"

"Yes, my Lord." I went out into the hall where he was.

"There you are. My vision has changed. I think I'm seeing the colors you described."

"Yes, my Lord. I used a spell so you could see the world the way I saw it."

"There was such a spell?" I nodded and he smiled. "My prophet, you never cease to amaze me." His smile faded as he thought. "You stated that you used a spell so I could see the world the way you saw it, correct?"

"Yes, I did, my Lord."

"You used past tense. Do you see things differently now?"

I nodded. "I transferred our sight. You can see the colors that I once saw, and I will see the world in all gray."

"You gave your sight for me?"

"Love requires sacrifice, my Lord. You deserve the best of everything, and I am more than happy to give you all I can."

"Sammy, you didn't have to do that." He bent down to smile at me. "I am honored that you did. I love you, too, my prophet." He leaned in and planted a kiss on my lips, then scooped me up in his arms.

"I feel like drawing. Come on, my prophet."

"Are you going to draw flowers, my Lord."

Bendy shook his head. "No, something even better. You." He covered me in kisses and laughed on our way to my office. My sight was a big sacrifice, but my Lord's happiness was worth all of it.


	7. Jealous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bendy faces a competitor who also is seeking Sammy's heart. He tries to win his prophet's love while keeping him away, but learns the shocking truth about the competitor's relationship with his dear follower.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to thank TailsFan95 for the prompt. They suggested that Norman Polk, the Projectionist, tries to kiss Sammy and Bendy gets overprotective and jealous. Thank you so much for the prompt, and I hope you enjoy!

There was a reason I forbid my prophet from going down to level fourteen. There were in fact, many reasons that made it an unwelcoming place, and I used those to cover up the real reason. The ink standing on the level was unsafe and dirty. There was a maze that twisted and turned. It was dangerous down there, and nothing of value was down there. That wasn't the whole reason. The reason I didn't want Sammy going down there was because of who was down there. 

The Projectionist had always liked Sammy, even as a human. His name used to be Norman Polk. The tapes were made to say otherwise on purpose, but they liked each other. I knew Norman once wanted Sammy's heart, and he would try to win it. 

It was for that reason that I kept him away. You can call it selfish. I know it was, but I didn't want to lose him. Sammy was mine. He was my prophet, but more than that, he was my love. I had feelings for him. I loved and cared for him a lot. Everything about him stole my heart from the moment I met him.

Sammy was great. He was a charming man with great looks. His personality was one that won the hearts of all he met. He was very talented in music, song writing, and a variety of other things. Anyone would be lucky to have him.

I didn't blame Norman for loving him. After all, he had met Sammy first. I knew this, and that if Sammy had a choice, he would choose Norman over me. He had a lot of things I didn't. Anyone with a brain would choose him over me.

I knew the day would come eventually that I could no longer keep Sammy away from level fourteen. I just wasn't expecting it to be today. I couldn't delay it anymore, but I could come with him, so that was at least a bonus.

"My Lord, why do you not want me to go to level fourteen?"

"It's dangerous. There's a lot of unsafe things down there, and there was never any reason for us to go."

Sammy was satisfied with the answer. We arrived to the level and looked at everything. We heard the footsteps as the Projectionist came into view.

"Norman?" Sammy asked. He went down the stairs over to the Projectionst. "Norman, it is you. It's good to see you again. It's been a long time. We thought you were dead."

Sammy didn't seem romantically attracted to him. They just seemed like friends. Then, Norman leaned in and pressed his lens to Sammy's lips. He was kissing him. I couldn't help the whine that escaped me. Both turned quickly to the sound. "Norman, this is my Lord and savior, Bendy." 

I could tell Norman knew that I was jealous. I went over and cuddled Sammy closely, kissing down his neck as he tried to chat with Norman.

"My Lord, are you jealous?" 

The question caught me by surprise. "Jealous? No. Of course not!"

"My Lord, it's alright if you are. Please, allow me to explain. Norman isn't interested in me. He's in love with someone else. This was just a friendly gesture. You're my one and only. I'm yours, not Norman's. I would never do that to you."

I let out a sigh of relief. "Thank goodness. I'm sorry for doubting you, Sammy, and I'm sorry for the misunderstanding, Norman."

Norman signed that it was fine. I gave him a chance and he was actually a really nice guy. I was glad I had given him a chance, and that both of them forgave me for my actions. Sammy had the right to see whoever he wanted, and the fact he chose me over everyone else was a nice thing, and I would never take that for granted.


	8. Rampage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bendy gets angry and goes on a rampage, realizing too late that Sammy is on his path of destruction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was requested by Nano8204. Thank you for the request and I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Tw: gore, violence, character death.

Sammy knew to stay cautious of his Lord. The demon was unpredictable and easy to anger. When he was angry, he destroyed anything and everything in his path. His times of rage were mostly random and not really caused by anything. Neither were sure what caused it. Bendy always knew it was trouble, but he couldn't control it.

Today was one of those days. The demon wasn't sure what had set him off. Maybe it was the endless pulsating in his ears from the ink veins on the wall, or maybe it was something in the ink that made him that way. Perhaps it was the souls inside, their endless screaming and pain building up inside of him. 

He was ripping apart anything that moved, slaughtering any of his minions in the way. He had one target in mind, one he could never find no matter how he tried. Joey. The man had created him and made him a monster. He caused the endless pain. The pain that clouded everything and turned him into a machine of destruction.

Sammy was watching this out of the way. He was about to leave and stumbled over something he didn't know was there. He saved himself from falling, but the demon heard and his head jerked towards the noise.

Sammy scrambled to his feet quickly, backing away as the demon advanced towards him. "My....my Lord, it's me, your prophet!"

Bendy took no heed of that statement, his grin growing wider. Sammy took off and the demon happily gave chase. Despite his leg, the demon was fast and caught up to Sammy rather quickly. His screams and cries filled the studio before at last they died away.

The demon tore through the remaining flesh, triumphant in his catch before looking at his hands. Instead of seeing the blood he had wanted to see, he saw ink. His eyes widened as he looked down to the mutilated remains of his prophet. 

A scream bubbled to the surface. For a moment, Bendy wasn't even sure who was making that noise until he realized it was him. He had killed his prophet, the only one that truly cared about him and who he truly cared about. 

It wasn't Joey's fault, or anyone else's. It was his fault. He was the monster who had done this. He was the one who killed him. He brought his knees to his chest, sitting alone in the corner by what had once been his prophet. For the first time, in a studio full of creatures, he felt so alone and empty.


	9. The Cockroach

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sammy discovers that his Lord is terrified of cockroaches.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is supposed to be more of a silly story after yesterday's angst. I hope you all enjoy!

I've seen a lot of things in the studio. There have been things I never would have expected to be possible that were. After seeing all of it, nothing really surprised me. I've seen an angel that acts nothing like an angel, and a demon that I worship. I've seen a lot of things, but I haven't seen everything. No, not even close.

I was leaving my office when I heard a shout from down the hall. "Sammy!!!!!" It was Bendy. "Sammy, come here!! Hurry!" It was an order, a shout mixed in with some other emotion I've never heard before. I was quick to comply, grabbing my axe and following the ink veins to where my Lord was. What I saw when I got into the room was surprising.

Bendy was in his demon form, standing on a table. "My Lord?" I asked, surprise creeping into my voice. "What's wrong?"

"That....that thing! That's what's wrong!!" He pointed to a cockroach. "What is that?!"

"That's a cockroach, my Lord. They're a type of insect, like a beetle. I'm not sure how it got down here alive."

"Get rid of it, Sammy! Kill it, throw it, something! Just make it go away!" I finally recognized the emotion in my Lord's voice. Fear.

"Yes, my Lord." I grabbed ahold of the insect and brought it to the surface, placing it out in the grass. I made sure it was leaving before shutting the door and going back to where my Lord was. The demon was still on the table.

"It's gone now, my Lord." I said. Bendy didn't move from the table.

"A-are you sure? What if there's more? There usually are more, right?"

"There could be. They won't be able to harm you. You are much more powerful than they are." I extended a hand to help him down from the table. He was reluctant to take it, eyeing me nervously. 

"Are you sure there's no more?" 

"I'll check again." I looked around, inspecting the room. There were none that I could see. "I'm sure. It's safe now." I offered my hand again and this time he took it. I helped him off the table.

"Thank you for coming so quickly." He said after a moment. "I'm not sure why I was afraid of that thing. I've never seen one before."

"They are unsettling creatures, my Lord. I never was fond of them either."

"Let's agree to never speak of this again."

"Of course." I nodded, agreeing never to speak of the encounter again. "You know, I've always been afraid of wasps."

"You have?" Bendy turned to me. "I've seen one before. They don't seem that bad."

"I know. They just....unsettle me."

"Well, you saved me, so I'll save you if you ever come across one."

"Thank you, my Lord."

"No problem." We looked at each other and I smiled, a better understanding between us. We both had fears that didn't exactly make sense, but now we knew that the other would take care of it.


	10. Angelic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sammy meets a certain angel who tries to take his insides to be beautiful again. Bendy isn't having any of it and would gladly kill her, but Sammy has different ideas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This idea was sent in by TailsFan95. Thank you so much for the idea and I hope you all enjoy!
> 
> T.w. gore, graphic depictions of violence, and torture.

Sammy had always preferred the music department. He had worked in it in his past life, so he knew every single inch of it by heart. He felt he could walk through it with his eyes shut and still know exactly where everything was. It was where he belonged. 

There were some downfalls of never leaving it. He had already found everything suitable for his Lord. Now, there wasn't anything good left to give him at all on the level. The top one had nothing either, so if he wanted to find something, he would have to travel deeper down.

He had never been down there. He knows he was in his past life, but it is all but a concept now to him. He can't remember that much from his old life. He knows that his Lord hardly ever goes down there. He doesn't quite know why, although it must be because of some big reason. He'll have to be cautious, he tells himself as he sets off on his journey. He's bringing an axe for protection against anything he may find down there. 

He descends, looking around for anything he can find. He realizes that this was a good idea to come down here. There's a lot of things that he can get for his Lord, things he's certain that the demon would like. He's getting ready to leave when he hears a noise behind him. He turns around, thinking its his Lord only to be met with a hand to his neck. He's lifted up, eyes wide as he struggles to get the hands off so he can breathe. The sight that he sees is surprising.

He's heard about the false angel, but he never thought he'd see her in person, or that she was like this. She grinned as she refused to let up. Her strength was a lot greater than Sammy's. "Look who it is. Sammy Lawrence in the flesh. A certain wolf of mine won't come out of hiding, but I think you'll do just perfectly. You were once a handsome man. Now with your insides, I'll finally be perfect."

Sammy doesn't exactly need to breathe, but he's gasping for it, his hands trying to claw at the angel's and his throat, desperate to get air as his chest heaves. He struggles uselessly, choking on the lack of air as his foggy mind tries to piece this together. She knew him before this. She thought he was handsome, but who is she? His mind gives him a name, but by then, he's already too far gone to process it. Instead, he just lets the darkness take him. 

Things are dark for awhile. He floats in nothingness until a shock wakes him up. He finds he can't move. He can't even lift his head, instead having to use the feeling and his brain to draw the conclusion that he's strapped to a table. There's something holding his head in place, but it's not exactly a strap. It feels more metal. His body has various straps on it. 

Another shock runs through his body. He cries out, straining against the straps as he tries to move and get away from the pain. He tries to hold onto something, but he can't even move his hand. The only thing he can do is clench his fists, squeezing his eyes shut until the shocks finally stop. 

He opens his eyes to see the angel over him. "You're finally awake I see. I was beginning to wonder when you'd be joining me. It would be a shame to have to do this when you were still out."

The name repeated in his mind again. Susie. This was Susie. He knew it. She had loved her role so much before Joey gave it to someone else. Now, she had it back, but she still was missing so much. She was trapped in the same hell that he was. Stuck in the same fate that fell on all of them. He knew the pain of living in a body that was nothing more than a prison, but instead of turning to the one that could set them free, she let insanity grab ahold of her. 

"...Sus...ie...?" He asks. Instead of an answer, he gets a shock, only this one is worse than the last two combined. He cries out in pain. He writhes, desperate to get away from the shocks that are ripping through his body.

"Don't you ever use that name around me again." The angel commands, anger dripping from her tone. "That isn't me anymore. I'm Alice Angel."

The shocks didn't leave. They seemed to increase in intensity. Sammy wished he could pass out already, but it seemed he wasn't that lucky. He knew that the chances of being saved were slim. He hadn't alerted his Lord he was coming down into the lower levels. He had wanted to surprise him with stuff, but now he realized his mistakes. Right when it was too late.

"I'm doing you a favor, you know?" 'Alice' said as she turned off the shocks. "I saw that mask you were wearing. I can tell you, that thing is nothing worthy of worship. He's nothing but a fiend. He did this to me. Now, it's only fitting that his beloved follower pays the price to fix what he did to me. Or, are you really beloved?

"He hasn't come to save you yet. Come to think of it, I'm not sure he even came looking. I've been watching the cameras from my level, and so far, I've seen nothing. You've been screaming for quite a while, too. I think it's time to face it, Sammy. The ink demon doesn't care about you. He never has, and he never will. You're nothing to him."

The tears Sammy has been blinking back fall from his eyes at this. He's trying to deny this. She doesn't know what she's talking about. She doesn't know Bendy the way he does, but deep down, he wonders if Bendy really does care for him.

He gets his answer. The angel is going on when ink veins appear on the walls, pulsating as they grow darker. "No!! He's mine!!! Mine, not yours!!! This one is mine! If I can't have him, you won't either!" 'Alice' grabs a knife, picking it up and preparing to stab Sammy right in the heart. Sammy watches helplessly as she brings it down, preparing himself for everything to be over. That doesn't happen. An inky gloved hand stops the knife, prying it from her grip and flinging it. 

The ink demon growls, clearly unhappy at the fact that she kidnapped his prophet. His anger only grows at the sight of Sammy's wounds. He scratches her, causing her to fall down. He's going to do a lot worse, but his prophet's voice makes him stop.

"M-my Lord, don't." Sammy rasped, his throat sore and voice hoarse from crying out so much. "Don't kill her, please. She's just been misled. She was driven to insanity because of being trapped in a body she hates."

The Angel saw the two were distracted and fled. Bendy didn't give chase, instead undoing the straps on his prophet. The man looked tired, his eyes barely open. He winced as Bendy picked him up, but he still laid his head on the Demon's chest.

"Thank you for saving me, my Lord. I would have been dead if you hadn't." Sammy leaned a bit against him, closing his eyes. Bendy let the tired prophet rest, holding him close as he left to return to the music department. He knew that Sammy was hurt, but he would be okay. Bendy would make sure of it. He'd take care of him and he would make sure that nothing would ever hurt his prophet again.


	11. First Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bendy's trapped in a room that is now his prison, stuck watching endless cartoons and being forgotten. That is, until he's finally set free.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I figured that I was done writing for this ship, but I saw some really great and cute fan art, and this idea seemed cute, so I decided to write it. I thought it would be cute if Sammy was the one to set Bendy free from where he was imprisoned, much to Bendy's utter confusion.

He had been in this room for a very, very long time. The memories of being outside of it seemed distant and dreamlike. It seemed like a lifetime since he had ever been out, exploring around the building that had now become his prison. If only he was able to roam in his prison. It seemed that the goal in mind when he was locked away was that he wouldn't be able to escape again. Chains were hooked onto his arms and through his hands, threaded through each knuckle. The chains were all over his body, keeping him restrained in the chair.

The wounds constantly dripped ink. There was always an ache, but his body seemed to do a good job of blocking it. Well, unless he moved. Then, the waves of pain would be back with a vengeance, and it would force him to cry out. It hurt so much. He would assume that this was his punishment, but he didn't understand what he had done wrong. He hadn't done wrong! He didn't hurt anyone, or do anything besides give them discomfort! He didn't even mean to do that, either! He swears! 

He just...didn't understand.

He didn't understand who he was supposed to be. It seemed that he was made with someone in mind. That someone wasn't who he was though. He yearned to be them though. Maybe if he was them, then he'd be treated better. The only thing was that he didn't have a clue on how they acted. The toon plastered all around the studio was so foreign to him. He knew nothing about them. 

Now, stuck watching the many screens of the cartoons, he found himself immersed. He understood everything about the character he was supposed to be. He knew Bendy's personality, the way he acted, and even what thoughts must be running through his head. He even understood Bendy's friends and their personalities and thoughts, too. His memories became mushed together with Bendy's until he couldn't tell them apart. There was no apart. They were one. He was one. He's Bendy.

He remained there, nothing changing. Everything stayed the same for a long time, until finally, it happened. He remembered the moment vividly. He was in the chair, watching the cartoons play out when he heard a noise that wasn't in the cartoons. Footsteps. They were heading right for him, too.

He could feel fear course through his body. What if it was his creator, or one of the others that locked him here? What if they tried to hurt him again? What if they tried to kill him? He struggled against the restraints, crying out from the pain. Ink made the chains slippery, but Bendy didn't pay attention, instead thrashing around and trying to free himself. He had to get out! He had to run before they hurt him again!

He stilled when he saw a figure step into the room. They were unlike anything he was expecting. They were made of ink as well, but were human shaped. They wore pants and suspenders, and had on a mask. A mask of him, Bendy realized.

Bendy knew that he couldn't get out. He let out this whimper and tried to back away, only to find that he couldn't. The chains wouldn't let him do that, either. He was stuck here and wouldn't be able to defend himself against the figure.

The figure approached, Bendy getting more scared. Then, they spoke. "Shhhh. There's nothing to fear, my Lord. I'm not here to hurt you." Lord? What did that mean? Bendy kept still, watching the man curiously. What was he going to do?

It seemed he could understand what Bendy was thinking, because he spoke again. "Do you recognize me, my Lord? I'm your prophet. I know those horrible non-believers locked you here. They were scared of your power. They wanted to control it. They can't do that, though. Your power is too great. That's why I'm here. I believe in your power. I know your strength. I'm here to free you from your chains, so that one day, you'll free me from mine. For I am your loyal, humble servant."

Bendy didn't get it. What was a prophet? Why was he going to need one? A servant? Why would this man want to be his servant for? It was confusing. Bendy knew that if this was a cartoon, he'd play pranks and give this guy a lot of insane things to do. This wasn't a cartoon though, and he didn't want to prank him. 

The man left with the promise that he'd be back. He came back with a tool and managed to cut the chains. Bendy couldn't understand how the tool could do what he could not, but the man explained that the chains were coated in holy water and blessed to keep him there.

Once Bendy was free, the man bowed in front of him. "My Lord, I am not worthy to be in the presence of such greatness." 

What did he mean by that? Bendy had no clue. He stood there, confused. Of course he was worthy. What was he talking about? Who wouldn't be worthy to be around him? Surely he couldn't be that great, Bendy thought. With that thought, the demon poked his prophet's head. The man sat up quickly.

"Ah, I understand. There are better things to do than grovel right now. If you will come with me, I can bandage your wounds."

Bendy wasn't sure. Was he really allowed to go out there? What if he got in trouble? His prophet seemed to know what he was talking about, though. It seemed safe to trust him. With that thought, Bendy reached out and took the man's hand. Together, the demon and his prophet walked out of the place that had once been a prison, and into the studio.


	12. Ritual

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sammy offers some very important items of his to Bendy, only for the ritual not to go as expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this for @bendylovessammy/@sammylovesbendy’s Samdy week that they have going on Tumblr. Day one was ritual, so here's what I wrote for it. I hope you all enjoy!

He dragged the match against the box, making a flame. Careful inky fingers held the match as he took it up to a candle’s wick. The wick caught flame, lighting up. He lit the other candles, careful to not let too much ink drip onto the flame. He knew that it probably would not be a good idea to let the fire get any ink on it, and especially not to let the flame touch him. It would be disastrous if that happened. Despite his memory being poor, he could remember that, at least.

He carefully took the candles, sitting them at each point of the pentagram. Once the candles were just right, he laid the items he was offering in the middle. There were some ink hearts, bacon soup, his banjo, and his favorite record. The banjo and record were things he didn’t want to part with. The banjo had been his. He knew that much. It seemed worn a bit, and had his name on it, as well as other personal touches. Now, it had “he will set us free” and various praises to Bendy covering it. He wasn’t sure when exactly he had written them, but his banjo had been his prized possession, and having praises to Bendy on it just seemed logical. It had made him wonder why he hadn’t done it before.

The record…well, that was a different story. He enjoyed the song better than all the others, but that wasn’t the real reason he was using it as an offering. The reason was that it brought back memories. Flashes of what he called his past life, back when the studio was full of life and less inky. He had memories of dancing with someone, although his face and body were unrecognizable. Sammy couldn’t remember who the man he danced with had been.

There were other memories, too. Of him singing to this song, of what he thinks was his first time playing the banjo, and of other memories. Ones dear to him, but yet useless. He didn’t have time or room for those memories. They would make him yearn for something he didn’t need. All he needed was Bendy. To be devoted and loyal to him. With or without freedom, he was Bendy’s prophet. That wasn’t going to change.

He stepped out of the middle of the pentagram, looking it over. He tilted the objects slightly, then nodded once it was perfect. Bendy couldn’t have anything less than perfect. No, he wouldn’t allow that. He gave only the best to his lord. How could he dare to call himself Bendy’s prophet otherwise?

He grabbed a couple other things. A Bendy plushie, one of the Bendy cutouts, and the “Illusion Of Living.” It was an important book, even if it was written by a traitor. It held power. Power that should help the ritual be successful. At least, that’s what Sammy was hoping for.

He knelt in front of the pentagram, the plushie on one side and the cutout stood up behind the pentagram. He had the book in his lap, elbows resting on it. He clasped his hands together, bowed his head, shut his eyes, and prayed. “Hear me, Lord Bendy! Arise from the darkness, my savior! Arise and claim the offerings I have bestowed upon you!”

Sammy opened his eyes when he heard a noise. Ink was spilling out of the pentagram. A moment later, Bendy rose up from it, regarding the area, before looking down at the contents in the pentagram. Bacon soup was what was always offered. The record and banjo were new, though.

Bendy picked them up, looking at the record first. He frowned at the cover. This was Sammy’s favorite. He knew this. Sammy had showed it to him before and had let him listen to it. So why was he giving it up? Bendy looked to the banjo next. Sammy had told him that this was the first banjo his parents had given him, back when he could remember them. It had meant the world to him. He was worried about it getting hurt. For him to be so willing to give these to him made Bendy a bit concerned.

“…Are the gifts up to your standards, my Lord?” Sammy asked. He was a bit worried at how long Bendy was inspecting the items.

Bendy nodded. “They’re wonderful, Sammy.” He spoke. “I’m just having a hard time believing that you’d give these things away. They meant a lot to you, didn’t they?”

“They did, but you mean more than they do. I wanted to prove it, and what better way to do so than to give what I hold dear to the one that means the most to me?”

Oh, so it was that kind of sacrifice. Bendy was so glad he had lost his ability to blush, or he would be redder than a tomato. Ink did run down his face more than normal though, he noticed. “Wow. I…don’t know what to say. That’s really sweet, Sammy, but you didn’t have to do this. You don’t have to choose between these things or you. I know how happy they make you. I don’t need either of these, because I have you to make me happy.”

Bendy handed the items to the very confused Sammy, who took them and stood in stunned silence for a moment. “But, my Lord, these were the items I offered to you! What about the ritual? What will I give you now?”

“How about you give me your time?”

At that, Sammy was confused. “Of course, my Lord, but how…?”

“I’m asking you to spend time with me. Maybe you can treat me to a few songs on the banjo, and then we can dance to your record?”

Sammy nodded, getting it now. “Oh! I see what you mean now, and that sounds splendid. If you don’t mind me saying, it sounds almost like a date.”

Bendy grinned. “That’s exactly what it is, Sammy. Come on! Let’s get this date started.”

Sammy let Bendy pull him excitedly to the band room, smiling. The ritual hadn’t gone how he expected, but it had become even better. Maybe he would try it again sometime, and this time, the offering would be another date. Only, it would be a surprise. Yes, that sounded perfect! He could already imagine Bendy’s face. He couldn’t wait, but first, they would have this date. Sammy knew that it would be great. Then again, every moment he spent with his lord was wonderful. More wonderful than anything else in the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a link to their Tumblr if you want to check it out: https://bendylovessammy.tumblr.com/archive
> 
> And here's a link to their other Tumblr: https://sammylovesbendy.tumblr.com


	13. Date Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bendy, with the help of Henry, plans the perfect date night for Sammy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliché is allowed if it's cute, right? Lol. Anyway, this was for day two of @bendylovessammy/@sammylovesbendy’s Samdy week that's going on. Day two was date night, so here's a ton of fluff for it.

If anyone had seen this sight, they probably would have laughed. Bendy was glad that no-one was around, so that way they couldn't. He's not sure how he would be able to redeem himself if someone did. His pride might have been gone forever.

He was standing on a large stack of books that had been stacked high on a chair. It was so that he could be able to reach the ceiling. He was furiously dusting, getting rid of the dust, cobwebs, and everything else in the area. He had done the same to the chairs, floor, and walls. He wanted the room to be clean and beautiful. It had to be nice, because he was planning something big. He was going to have a date night with Sammy in here. He had asked Henry to go get a few movies that they could watch on the projector. He knew that Sammy must be tired of watching the cartoons. He deserved to watch something better, and since Henry had freed them, now he could.

“Hey Bendy, I'm going out to get the movies you wanted.” Henry spoke suddenly, walking into the room. Bendy's concentration broke, and with a yelp, the small toon fell off the stack of books. Luckily, Henry was able to catch him quickly. “Are you okay? What on earth were you even doing up there?” Henry asked.

“I'm fine.” Bendy answered. “I was just cleaning. I wanted the room to be spotless for our date.” 

“And you were dusting the ceiling? Well, that shows dedication I guess. Not many would go to those lengths for their lover. Anyway, I was going to ask what kinds of movies you wanted. Want to come so you can pick them out?”

Bendy was taken aback at that. “Pick them out? Me? But there will be other people there.”

“I know, but I have an idea. One where I can sneak you in and let you do it. Besides, you're going to want to have popcorn and maybe some sandwiches to eat.”

Bendy nodded. “Sammy would love that! We should get some chocolate cake, too!”

Henry chuckled. “See? You know what he likes, so what do you say about coming with me?”

Bendy agreed without a second thought. He wasn't sure how Henry was planning on sneaking him around, but he soon found out. Henry had dressed him up in an outfit. He said that this would be a good disguise. Bendy wasn't that sure, but Henry seemed convinced. “People won't notice anything. Even if they do pay attention enough, they won't notice that much of a difference.” 

“It does seem like I'm a normal human.” Bendy said after a moment. “Are you sure it'll work?”

“I'm positive, Bendy. I wouldn't lie.”

Bendy believed him, even though he wasn't entirely sure. 

“Don't worry. It'll be alright. Are you ready to go?”

“Yep!” The little toon said, excited to go. “Let's go find Sammy the perfect items for our date!”

Henry took Bendy's hand, and they walked out of the studio. Bendy looked at the scenery. It was a bit darker because of his sunglasses, but he could clearly see how beautiful it was. The best part was that he didn't have to be worried. He could look at anything and wouldn't be questioned. They got in Henry's car. He was happy to see the scenery that they passed  
Now that he was seeing it for himself, he could fully understand why Sammy hadn't liked being trapped in the studio. Even though he didn't complain and loved spending time with Bendy, he still had yearned to see the sky and outside world. Now, the demon finally got why Sammy felt that way. It was beautiful.

When they arrived at the movie store, Henry helped Bendy out of the car. He could see that the cashier didn't even give them a second glance, not able to see anything wrong with the picture. The toon guessed it just looked like a man taking his son to the store. The store was luckily pretty empty, which took a load off of Bendy's fear. “Alright, bud. Pick out some movies. Whichever ones you want.”

Bendy began looking. There was a ton of different varieties. There were horror movies, but he stayed away from those. After what they had been through, they had enough horror to last for a lifetime. He wanted to pick happier things. He ended up grabbing some cute movies, comedies, and some romance movies. One genre that he picked the most of were musicals. Sammy would love those the most, so he picked a lot of those. 

After purchasing the movies, Henry and Bendy to the food store. That one had some people, but even they didn't really stare or pay too much attention. Henry assured him that it was alright as they looked at all the choices. There were a lot of things to choose from, but Henry was there to give advice and help him choose. Bendy was grateful for that. 

They found some cheese, meat, and bread for sandwiches, some chips, popcorn, and chocolate cake for dessert. They bought that, then headed back to the studio. “You know, we could get a clean blanket and you could have a picnic. An outdoor picnic.”

“Really? Outdoors?” Bendy couldn't believe what he was hearing.

“Behind the studio is a wide open area. No-one will see either of you there. The weather is perfect for a picnic. You can sit and enjoy the scenery. The area was always super pretty in the spring. You'll be able to smell the flowers as you eat. It's even a clear day, so later, you could see the stars if you wanted.”

“It sounds like an amazing spot. Sammy will love it!” The more Bendy heard about it, the more he couldn't wait. It would be great. He just knew it. 

They put the food in the fridge, then Henry helped him make sure everything was clean. They made up the sandwiches and packed the picnic basket. Now, all that was needed was Sammy. Bendy wasted no time running down to the music department.

He found Sammy recording a song that Susie and Allison were singing together. He didn't interrupt, so he listened to their beautiful voices. They sounded amazing. It seemed Sammy thought so as well, because after they finished, he clapped and exclaimed that the song was perfect. Bendy had to agree, clapping as well.

“It was perfect because Susie was singing.” Allison said.

“No way! It was perfect because you were singing!” Susie objected. The two began to playfully argue, complimenting each other and giggling. The fight quickly turned into the two kissing, which Bendy figured would be a good time to take Sammy and to let them have privacy.

“Hey, Sammy?” Bendy asked, going up to the man.

“Oh, hi Bendy.” Sammy smiled and leaned in to kiss his boyfriend. “Is there anything you need?”

“Yeah, actually. I have a surprise for you, Sammy!”

“Oh, a surprise for me? It sounds exciting. We're done here, and I think Susie and Allison are going to have some alone time, so why don't we give them some privacy?”

Bendy nodded, eagerly taking Sammy's hand. He led Sammy to the top floor and to the picnic basket. “Tada!” He exclaimed.

“Oh! We're going to have a picnic? That sounds lovely!”

“That's not all! We're going to have a date night. We're going to have a picnic outside, watch a movie and have popcorn, and then look at the stars!” 

The look on Sammy's face seemed to be pure joy. It made Bendy happy just seeing it. He hadn't seen Sammy that happy in a long time. “That's amazing, Bendy. It sounds perfect.”

“I wanted it to be perfect just like you are, Sammy. Henry helped me plan it.”

“No, I didn't. You were the one that came up with the ideas. I just offered advice and a couple suggestions. Don't sell yourself short, Bendy.”

Hearing that made Sammy give Bendy a lot of kisses. The toon giggled happily at the kisses attack, and then they went outside. Sammy spread the blanket, and they sat down. 

“It's the perfect day for a picnic. The sky is so clear and beautiful. It's even a great temperature. Not too warm and not too cold.”

Bendy nodded. “It is perfect. This is wonderful.” He opened the picnic basket and showed the food he got. “We made some little sandwiches, and there's chips, and for dessert, I got your favorite! Chocolate cake!”

“Goodness, Bendy! I thought you were my Lord. Not that I was yours. What did I do to deserve this?”

“Everything. You've been wonderful, Sammy. Besides, you don't have to deserve to be treated. It's...just because. You know. A random surprise for you!”

“Well, I'm grateful. You're the best, Bendy.”

“No way! You're the best!” 

The argument ended in kisses, and after they were finished, they began to eat. Bendy told about how Henry had snuck him out in public, and about everything he saw. Sammy told Bendy about some of the shenanigans that Allison and Susie got into, about how Tom and Boris were able to steal some food and how it took everyone a long time to figure out it was them, and how they tried to deny it, even though peanut butter and jelly was all over their faces.

“And then, right as we were done and getting ready to leave, Henry walked in, peanut butter on his face! It turns out that he helped them!”

“Oh my gosh, he did?!” Bendy asked.

“Yeah! Turns out that he can't say no to them, just like how I can't say no to you. He says they're too cute.”

“Oh my goodness!” Bendy burst out laughing. He knew that he wouldn't be able to say no to Sammy, either. 

“It was pretty funny. I think the funniest thing was how smug Tom looked. He knew that Henry couldn't say no, and he used it to his advantage. I think that's why he chose to remain a wolf. That and also because he was such close friends with Boris.”

“They seem really happy together. I'm glad they have each other.”

“Me too, even though Tom still intimidates me. He did that ever since we first met though, I swear.”

“He intimidates me, too.”

“Well, at least I'm not the only one!”

After they finished with their picnic, they stayed outside for a bit. Sammy pointed out the different kind of flowers that he could remember, and they ended up picking some. Bendy weaved them together into a flower crown, then put the crown on Sammy's head. “Tada! Now you're the king of the flowers! Long live the flower king!”

Sammy burst into laughter. “Well, if I'm the king, then you're going to be a king, too!” The man ended up making Bendy a crown, too. Bendy loved it, laughing happily. They kissed a few times, then went inside to watch a movie. 

It was one of the musicals Bendy had picked out. He leaned against Sammy, cuddling up to him as they watched it. They had some popcorn, but not a lot, since they had just eaten. Bendy could tell that Sammy liked the movie, and he did too. It was nice. They watched another one, then went back outside.

The sky was full of beautiful stars. They seemed to be twinkling. Bendy felt that the sight was magical. He sat by Sammy, the two looking up at them. “I always dreamed of looking at the stars with someone I loved. Even if the idea was sort of cliché, it was still cute. I never thought it would actually happen. Now it did though, and I don't think I've ever been happier.

“You know though? The best part isn't the stars. The thing that makes this the best is having you with me. Being with you is better than anything else.”

Bendy was shocked. Those stars were so pretty, and Sammy hadn't seen them in forever. It made him happy that Sammy thought that he was better than them. “You're better than they are, too. You're perfect, Sammy. I love you.”

“I love you too, Bendy.” They stayed outside for a bit, but they were more focused on each other, on the way that their lips seemed to fit perfectly as they kissed, and how they pulled each other closer, tightening their embrace. Even if something tried, it could never pull them apart. They were perfect for each other, and they both knew it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was basically an AU where Henry set everyone free. Everyone is human now, except for Thomas. He and Allison weren't ever married in this AU. They were just best friends. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this!
> 
> Here are links to sammylovesbendy's two Tumblrs in case you want to check them out: https://bendylovessammy.tumblr.com/archive
> 
> https://sammylovesbendy.tumblr.com
> 
>  
> 
> And if you want to check out mine, here is the one where I only post my writing and art: https://circus-works.tumblr.com


	14. Venom AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sammy endures the daily shenanigans of having a demon made of ink living inside his body and all the silliness that comes with it. That is, until they both get an unexpected scare at a grocery store.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's another #Samdyweek2019 fic. Today's was day 3, and the prompt was an AU, but this could also be for day 6's, which is stupidity. I have something even more silly and dumb for that day lol. Anyway, I found out about the Venom movie, and ended up reading a lot of stuff on here for it without actually watching the movie yet (oof) and I found out that I really like it. I couldn't think of anything else for this one, so I ended up writing this weird sort of crossover. 
> 
> And...then I got pretty nervous to post this. I'm doing it anyway though, and I hope that you'll like this. This is the only thing like it I'm going to post in this one shot series, so don't worry if you don't like it. If you did like it, then please let me know. It would mean the world to me. 
> 
> Also, what Bendy says is bolded.

**‘Saaammmyyyyy.’** The voice in his head spoke, drawn out as it tried to get his attention. Sammy refused to hear, to acknowledge, to stop working on the song he was composing. He wasn't going to listen. Not when he was in the perfect headspace for the notes to flow beautifully. He was making true art here.

**‘Saaaaaaaaammmmmyyyyyyyyyy…. My proooopheeeet? Saaaammmyyyyy? Sammy lamby! Sammy, jammy, hammy, lamby, Tammy, whammy…’**

“Shush! I'm trying to compose!”

**‘Hungry!! We're hungry, Sammy! Feed us! Now!’**

“Can't it wait?” Sammy asked, exasperated. “It just turned lunch time. We won't die if we wait.”

**‘We go eat, or we will eat your music sheet. Take your pick.’**

“Okay, okay, fine. You big baby.” 

The voice chuckled. **‘Love you, Sam Sam.’**

Sammy sighed. “I love you too, Bendy.”

The voice in his head didn't say more, but he could literally feel the smugness radiating from it. It was infuriating. The musician had to internally ask himself for what he swore was the thousandth time why on earth it had to be him. Why did he have to be the one caught up in Joey's crazy ritual. Why did he not notice and step in the pentagram? Why was he the one forced to be Bendy's prophet? It was bad enough that there was a voice in his head and a demon that was pretty much possessing him and taking residence inside his body. (Totally not creepy at all.) What was worse was the fact that the demon literally could take control of his body at any time it pleased. Though, what really took the cake was the fact that the demon was so utterly annoying.

He meant it with endearment. Bendy was the most annoying thing alive, but Sammy really did care for him. His endless sarcasm, bad humor, strange questions and morals, and neediness made him only more lovable. He valued Bendy's company. Sammy honestly had no clue what he'd do without Bendy's voice in his head. He loved the demon more than anything in the world. The demon had access to his thoughts, so he knew this. Still, Sammy made sure to tell him. It meant more when you said it out loud. 

The love he felt was why he went and grabbed two bacon soup cans. Bendy insisted that one wasn't enough. Sammy guessed it made sense. He was eating for two, in an odd way. Still, he had to ask. “Can't we eat something besides bacon soup? This stuff is horrible.”

**‘We could, but you refuse to eat ink.’**

“Hmm….I wonder why. It's not like it'll poison me and make me die or anything.”

**‘Calm down. You know I wouldn't let you die, or let harm come to you. All your organs are perfectly healthy with our current diet.’**

“God, that sounds totally creepy. I'm still not sure how I feel about you being able to eat my organs at any time.” Sammy opened the can, so glad that his office was soundproof. He had no clue how to explain this to anyone.

**‘Oh please, I would never do that. It's gross. I don't even eat souls. I wouldn't even consider organs. I'm an ink demon. Not...whatever would do that. Seriously, what would do that?’**

“A cannibal maybe?” Sammy took a bite of soup, wincing at the taste.

**‘That's true. You know, if I did eat you, it technically wouldn't be cannibalism since I'm not human.’**

“True.” Sammy nodded, then thought. He chuckled and spoke. “Hey, hey Bendy, maybe an alien would.” He meant it as a joke. Surely Bendy didn't believe in aliens. He doubted demons did, but his doubts were washed away when Bendy spoke.

**‘Actually, that sounds on point.’**

“What? You're not arguing about that?” He was certain Bendy would laugh and tell him how dumb that was. He had to be joking, right?

**‘Nope. I know they exist. Pretty sure one type does exactly what I'm doing.’**

“What? No way.”

**‘Yep! Where else would I get the idea? Can't remember what they're called or where they're from. I want to say it starts with a sy. It sounds with sim, but it's not that.’**

It took Sammy a moment to process this. “Wait, you're saying that you chose to do this?”

**‘Not exactly. I didn't have much of another choice. The spell went wrong. My body wouldn't be strong enough for me. I'd have to end up stretching the ink and forming more monstrous. I would be deformed and in pain. Also, I knew that Joey is a heavy perfectionist. He would abuse and treat me poorly, and I wouldn't be able to defend myself, let alone fight back. The bond was already there between us thanks to the pentagram. There was a way in, so I took it. I hoped we would be compatible, but it seems we're much more than that. Now that this is done, I truly don't think I could live without you.’**

“I don't think I could, either. You're a part of me now. My other, better half.”

**‘I’m not your better half. I'm a demon for crying out loud.’**

“My demon. My wonderful and amazing demon that I love. To show my love, I will eat all of the bacon soup from these two cans.”

**‘That's my Sammy.’**

Sammy stuck true to his word. He choked down the soup, then opened a new can to feed it directly to Bendy. It was odd, but his head and arms could poke out of somewhere on Sammy's skin. It caused him no pain or discomfort. It just felt, odd. Honestly, it tickled a bit. He didn't mind, though. Not now since he was used to it. Instead, he just fed the demon while humming and thinking over his melody. After he finished feeding Bendy, he had found inspiration and finished it.

“Think it'll be good for the cartoon?” He asked, wanting a second opinion. 

**‘I think it will. Maybe you could play it on your banjo though?’**

Sammy smiled, knowing that Bendy liked it when he played for him. “Sure. Just for you.” He grabbed his banjo and played the song. He found that it was perfect, and actually sounded better than in his head. He could tell Bendy agreed.

“You know, now that I'm thinking of it, I need to pick up some groceries after work. Don't let me forget, okay Bendy?”

**‘Alright, but are you sure you want to go? This place has the tendency for flooding, you know.’**

“Yeah, but I'm sure it'll be okay. I think today is our day.”

**‘Don't jinx it.’**

“I won't.”

He jinxed it. He freaking jinxed it. It seemed the ink descended on him with a vengeance. By the time his shift ended, he looked like a disaster. He tried to clean up the best he could in the bathroom, and groaned. “I am so going home, laying under the covers, and not moving for the rest of the day.” He said.

**‘You wanted to go buy groceries.’** Bendy reminded him.

“No. They can wait.”

**‘There's no food at home, you know. Nothing but ink and bacon soup.’**

Sammy groaned again. “Fine. We'll go to the store. When I get asked why there's ink all over me, just know it's because of you.”

**‘Actually, it's because of the bad pipes.’**

Sammy didn't have the strength to even argue about what he meant. He barely had the strength to make it to his car, and to drive to the store. He sat in his car for a bit when he got there, asking himself if he really had to do this. He did, so with heavy, tired feet, he walked inside.

The store was empty. That was one good thing about it. There were never too many people. He said hello back to who was working, and went to look at the aisles. “Frozen pizza? Hell yes.” He picked up two, stacking them in his arms as he shopped some more.

**‘You know that bacon soup is the best for us, right?’** Bendy asked.

“I know, but I hate it, so we're compromising. I'll eat your soup, but I'm also having some food I like. And don't even say anything about eating ink, or I swear.”

**‘It really won't hurt you.’**

“Maybe not, but I'm not doing it. Can you imagine how it would taste? Ink? It would stain my teeth. I'd never be able to smile again.”

He notices there's someone else here. It's a man, and he's staring at him in surprise? Shock? Recognition? Sammy doesn't know. A glance can only tell him so much. “Now hush. Otherwise this guy is going to call the police and send me to the psych ward.” He whispered.

**‘Why don't you talk in your head? Like I am?’**

Bendy really isn't helping by being frustrating. It's easier for him to talk out loud. Bendy must know that. Sammy grumbles quietly, picking up stuff. He finally stops at the tater tots. It's been a long while since he had these. Too long. The last time was when he was still a kid. There are only two left though. He picks them both up. “Oooh, my favorite. I'm definitely buying a few of these. Bendy, you're going to like these, I think.”

Right as he reached for one, something else touched it hand. It wasn't human though. Whatever it is was black. “Bendy, what on earth are you-”

**‘Sammy... that's not me...’** Bendy said worriedly. 

Sammy nervously looks up. The man still looks shocked, and coming out of him is...who knows what. It has a face, long, long, sharp teeth, and pure white eyes. It seems to be mad at him, too.

**“Mine.”** It speaks with a booming voice.

“Venom-” the man starts, but it's too late. Sammy shrieks in what he can only think is G-major, drops all the things that he had picked up, and flies out of the store faster than he's ever run before, screaming all the way. He gets in his car, not even bothering with his seat belt. He puts the key in, turns it, and stomps on the reverse. By the time the man that was there with him makes it out, the car is already far away, speeding as Sammy is hyperventilating. 

“I'm never going shopping again. I'm never even going to look at tater tots. Tots? What are those? I don't know! Please don't eat me. From now on, I'm living on bacon soup and ink, and if I die, at least it won't be from what that was.”

**‘Oh right, I know now. That was a symbiote. That's what I was talking about earlier. They eat people.’**

Well, that was comforting. “Let's agree to never, ever speak of this again.”

**‘Deal.’**

Sammy sighed a bit, although he knew it would be in his nightmares. He just really hoped that they would never, ever meet again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just like the last two, I wrote this for @bendylovessammy/@sammylovesbendy’s Samdy week that they have going on Tumblr. As always, here are the links to their tumblrs so you can go check out their blog and the other stuff people have made for the Samdy week.
> 
> https://bendylovessammy.tumblr.com
> 
> https://sammylovesbendy.tumblr.com


	15. Lyrics

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sammy ponders love and if it's really how all those songs sound. All of his failed relationships were never like that, causing him to wonder what love really was. All it takes is a toon to make him understand love and what it means for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was another Samdy week fic. The prompt was "lyrics." I wasn't sure how to write it, and struggled quite a bit. I'm not sure this fic turned out the way I wanted, but I hope you still like it anyway. 
> 
> The song used is: "Lovesongs," by VocaCircus. I do not own the song or the lyrics, and I advise you to check out the song and the other songs on their channel. All of them are very amazing!

_"What's it like when you're sky high_   
_Soaring above city skylines?_   
_Is there really something for me_   
_To reach for on cloud nine?"_

All his life, Sammy had never really known much about love. Sure, he heard the stories and the descriptions in songs, movies, and books. All the descriptions under the sun about it was supposed to be like. Fluttering butterflies, hearts pounding, and like you were struck by lightning. It would be magical, they'd say. They all said that when you were in love, you'd know it. Some said that all it took was one glance.

_"Tell me how it's the greatest_   
_Feeling those butterflies in your chest_   
_Hearts are hard to hearken_   
_But here goes my best guess."_

He was never sure. He didn't feel any of those ways towards anyone. He had people he really liked but he never really felt butterflies in his chest when he saw or talked to them. The closest he ever had was nerves when talking to a lot of people. He was nervous on dates, but it wasn't associated with love so much as it was meeting someone new. He honestly didn't know how some were able to romanticize the feelings of it, because for him, it made him feel like he was going to lose his breakfast. There was nothing romantic about that.

_"It's like you're floating on air_   
_Without a dare to care_   
_Fluttering fireworks_   
_Every cliche in the book_   
_Unabashed feels to take you anywhere."_

That's how others described it. He never felt like that, though. Not even when he met Susie. When she finally confessed to him, he wondered if she was feeling those things. Did her heart flutter when she saw him? Did she get butterflies in her chest? Were the cliches real? Was that really true love?

If it was, then why wasn't he feeling it? He knew that she would be an amazing girlfriend. Whoever she dated would be lucky. She was smart, talented, sweet and also sassy, brave, strong, and even beautiful. All around, she was a great person. However, he didn't feel any of those things towards her. There was nothing that told him that he loved her back. All he felt was that she was a good friend and that he did care about her, but he didn't like her in that way. 

He thought about trying. About giving it a chance and seeing if love might bloom there. He didn't, though. She already knew she loved him, and he didn't feel the same. It wouldn't be fair, and love couldn't be forced. It just had to happen. He couldn't make himself love her. He couldn't date her.

He wished he didn't have to break her heart. He really wished that she had a crush on someone else, someone that liked her. Someone that would love and appreciate her. That would know that they were lucky to have such an amazing partner. Though, instead of that, it was him. He tried his best to be as polite and gentle as possible. He apologized way too much, he thinks. She did cry, but he helped her, and it seemed she forgave him, although things were awkward. He was relieved that he had been able to comfort her, but he still felt bad for making her cry, and even more confused about love.

_"But I don't know where I'm supposed to go_   
_These stories I've calculated to-and-fro_   
_So tell me how you were swept off the ground_   
_Is it just like how all those songs sound?"_

What was true love like? How did people really know that the love they were feeling was true? Did everyone have a soulmate? Were you supposed to be attracted to the one that was supposed to complete you with one look? He did notice when people were handsome, cute, or pretty, but he never felt any really strong attraction from it. His heart never fluttered. He never felt his heart stop, beat fast, or anything like that. He never felt the way that all of those people in all the media felt.

_"Hearing these lovesongs_   
_I just sing along."_

When he composed the lovesongs, he wouldn't understand the meaning of the feelings, but he'd just sing along to the lyrics. He wondered if he would understand someday. If he would meet "the one." His charming partner that would sweep him off his feet and make those fireworks in his chest. The feelings would be black and white, and there wouldn't be any shred of doubt. He kind of hoped he would, so that he could be like everyone else, but he had to wonder if that was really how it worked.

_"Something I don't quite comprehend._   
_How come there's never a good end?_   
_Even with a wish to withstand_   
_The moments are fleeting_   
_Eyes to lies lighting my night sky_   
_Ways the shades fade and stay_   
_Make you cry_   
_Lasting lucky lost love_   
_Lets us do the chasing."_

Even when there was love, not many ended well. In real life, you'd never find the one immediately. Your first love would always end in heartbreak and sadness, even though you both would wish and try to make it last forever. The person you loved and thought were endearing would become annoying to you. They'd be a nuisance, and the reasons you first fell in love would be the reasons you'd fall out of it. You'd go from strangers, to friends, to lovers, and then back to strangers once more, trying to heal and forget the one that once was always on your mind.

He remembers the ones he thought he loved and how it never ended in happiness. He would try so hard to hold on, but in the end, it just wouldn't work. The pain of them leaving would hurt. It made him afraid each time that every single relationship he was in would end. That one day, the person that he loved and thought loved him could wake up and love him less than they did before. Perhaps, it was good that he never felt the ways that he was supposed to. At least then, he would know that he hadn't meant his soulmate and that he wouldn't have to worry about losing them. Maybe it would be best to just sing along.

_"But it's like you're floating on air_   
_Without a dare to care_   
_Now you're the fish to hook_   
_Every cliche in the book_   
_Unabashed feels to lure us anywhere_

_Now I don't know where I'm supposed to go_   
_These stories I've calculated to-and-fro_   
_So tell me how you were swept off the ground_   
_Is it just like how all those songs sound?_

_Hearing these lovesongs_   
_I just sing along."_

Time went on. He asked some of his friends if they had ever been in love. He asked them to explain, and it seemed that even they had trouble. The odd thing was that their descriptions didn't sound like the lovesongs he heard. Sometimes it felt better than that, they said. Others said that is was underwhelming. It still troubled him, so he tried not to think about it, to put it in the corner of his mind and to forget. To sing along to the lyrics and pretend that he knew when he didn't. He guessed he'd never know until it happened, so until then, he'd just wait and listen without trying to pick apart the meanings.

_"Old flames_   
_New doves_   
_Ex pains_   
_True love_   
_Lesson plans to understand_   
_Break-ups_   
_Let-downs_   
_Hook-ups_   
_Every rebound_   
_Holding on too tight_   
_I think we need time."_

He witnessed the breakups that happened to his friends, to the troubles that they went through. He saw how it hurt them, and how even those who were once unable to stand to be away from each other were now needing space and time apart to evaluate their feelings.

He wondered if love was for him. Maybe he'd never find it. That would be okay, he realized. He was happy just being friends with people. Maybe that's what love was? Just a really strong friendship? Maybe it was being happy with those you surround yourself with. Maybe it wasn't everything.

_"But I don't know where I'm supposed to go_   
_These stories I've calculated to-and-fro_   
_So tell me how I got swept off the ground_   
_When it's not like how all those songs sound?"_

Things were fine for awhile. No longer eager to find love, he let things just happen and figured that if he'd find it, then he would just find it. He didn't focus on it. He knew sometimes you had to go and get things, but maybe he would wait until he was able to understand. To realize and understand what love felt like.

Then, he found it in the most unlikely place. Inside a toon that ran about the studio. He fell in love with his personality, with the wonder he felt about the world, and how cheerful he was. 

_"Singing this lovesong_   
_I knew it all along_   
_They got it all wrong_   
_It's not like those lovesongs."_

It wasn't like the songs said. It wasn't like lightning bolts, fireworks, or anything like that. It was becoming friends, and then liking the person more when you learned about them. Their love came from friendship and spending time together. It wasn't like those songs said. No, it was even better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #Samdyweek2019 was created by @bendylovessammy/@sammylovesbendy on Tumblr. To see the stuff for it, you just have to search the tag samdyweek2019 
> 
> Here are the two tumblrs for them in case you want to check them out. 
> 
> https://bendylovessammy.tumblr.com
> 
> https://sammylovesbendy.tumblr.com


	16. Appreciation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sammy helps Bendy once again, making him appreciate him even more. He knows he's lucky to have Sammy to help him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another #SamdyWeek2019 prompt. Today's was Sammy being appreciated, so here's a fic of Sammy helping Bendy while Bendy thinks about how lucky he is to have him.

Tired...I was so tired. I sat on the floor, eyes struggling to stay open. They fell shut, and I could feel my head start to fall down a bit, until I jerked awake again. I couldn't sleep. It wasn't safe here, or anywhere really. I needed to stay awake. Standing up and moving would be the best, but I couldn't gather the strength to stand, let alone walk and travel. Instead, I just sat there, head resting on my hands, dozing off and quickly jerking awake.

"My Lord?" The voice asks, pulling me back from the cycle of drifting off and quickly waking up again. I see Sammy in front of me. He looks concerned. "When was the last time you've slept?"

When was it? I couldn't remember, but it's been a really long time. "A long while ago." I said, rubbing at my eyes. "I'm okay, though. You don't have to worry."

I can see Sammy frown through the hole in his mouth. He offers his hand to me. "Come, my lord. We can go to my sanctuary. You can rest on the cot, and I'll stay by you and make sure nothing happens." 

That's one of the reasons I've never been able to sleep. I've always feared that I would die in my sleep. That enemies would find me while I was asleep, and that they'd kill me. Sammy knew this, and would always make sure to guard me when I slept. That way I'd be safe. He was nice like that, always making sure that I was alright. Sometimes, I wondered what I had done to deserve someone like him. I don't think I did enough. I don't think anyone in the world could do enough to deserve someone as kind, sweet, and caring as Sammy. Knowing that and still having him around made me appreciate him even more. 

I took his hand, letting him help me up. "Thank you, Sammy," I said, letting him lead me to his sanctuary. 

"You don't have to thank me, my lord. This is something that a prophet should do." 

"You didn't have to, though. You didn't even have to be my prophet. I'm grateful that you are. I'm glad that you're here to help me. I don't know what I'd do without you."

"You're too kind. I'm sure you'd be just fine." He let me into his sanctuary. I see the familiar sight of two cots pushed together. He leads me to them, helping me on the cot before covering me up. "I do worry sometimes though. Would other prophets be as dedicated?"

I shook my head. "Nope, I don't think they would. Only you would be. You're the best."

He smiles at that. "I do try." He picks up his banjo. "How about some music to help you drift off, my Lord?"

"That would be lovely, my prophet." 

I curl up under the blankets, watching as Sammy grabs his banjo and begins to play. For a bit, I just watch, trying to keep my eyes open as long as I can. I admire him, the way his fingers move when he plays the banjo, how relaxed and happy he seems, and even how wonderful his voice is when he finally starts to softly sing. I can't help but wonder if he really does know how wonderful he is. Maybe I'll have to let him know. 

With that thought, I drift off. My dreams are pleasant. Most of them have Sammy in them. I dream we're on a beach, Sammy playing music in the sun. The way it hits him makes everything beautiful. That's one thing that I can remember. Another thing is that he was free in the dream, human once more. I see his smile. I wish I could see it forever, but finally, I wake up. I wish that was real, that I could give him freedom. That I could see him smile like that. 

I wipe the sleep from my eyes and sit up. Sammy is still sitting next to me. He drifted off, though. He's asleep in a chair, and I wonder when the last time he slept was. I stand up, going up to him and picking him up. He wakes up right when I get him on the cot.

"My lord? What are you doing?" He asked.

"You seemed tired, so I thought we could rest together." I explained. 

"Oh. Thank you, my lord."

"You're welcome, Sammy." 

I pull the covers over us, and we cuddle close to each other. I hum softly for him, wanting to help him get to sleep like he always did for me. 

"I love you, Sammy. I hope you have sweet dreams."

"I love you too, my Lord." He said. Before long, he drifted off, and so did I.


	17. Stupidity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sammy has been making plushies of everyone so he could play with them. In the middle of playing, he gets caught by none other than his lord, Bendy. To his surprise, Bendy isn't laughing at him. Instead, he's...interested in it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is another #SamdyWeek2019 prompt. Today's was stupidity, so I wrote about Sammy and Bendy being silly.

Sammy was so happy. After so much hard work, it had finally paid off. He had finally completed the plushie he made of himself! It looked just like him too, he thought triumphantly. He sat the plushie next to the Bendy one he had made, the Henry one, and the others he had. They were all based on everyone's actual forms, and not what they were supposed to look like. He considered them his masterpieces. Now that they were done, he could finally do what he had always wanted! He could play with them!

He enthusiastically picked up the plushie of himself. He moved the Henry plushie a bit, then grabbed the Bendy plushie

“My Lord!” He spoke, making the Sammy plushie move as he did so. “I caught you a sheep! Aren't you proud of me?”

“Oh, Sammy~!!” He made Bendy exclaim in a high voice. “You're such a wonderful prophet! Come over here and kiss me!” Sammy pressed the two plushies together, making kissing noises. He would have done that for awhile, but he was interrupted.

“Hey Sammy, what did you do with that wandering is a sin cutout? I want to creep Alice out with it- Wait, what are you doing?” Bendy asked.

Sammy froze. He had been caught by none other than his Lord. Embarrassment flooded through him. Maybe if he lied, he could trick Bendy. “Nothing, my Lord! I was just...sleeping! Yes, that's right. Sleeping the day away.”

“No you weren't. You're an awful liar, Sammy. You were playing with those dolls, weren't you? And you were making us kiss, too!”

Sammy lowered his head in shame. “Y-Yes, my Lord. You caught me.”

Bendy laughed for a moment. “Holy shit…” He looked at the two plushies. His plushie self looked pretty happy at that moment. He was almost jealous of the little thing. “You know what? I'm sticking around to watch this.”

“Really?” Sammy's head flew up. He had to stop from stumbling over his words. “You don't think this is weird?”

“Sammy, we're in a satanic cartoon studio, I'm a demon, and according to Henry, none of this is even real. This is nothing compared to that. Now, keep going. I want to see what's going to happen next.”

Sammy picked up the plushies. “Of course, my Lord! Let's see… we were kissing passionately…”

…..

Henry expected many different things, but he didn't expect to hear crying, and to hear Sammy's loud voice wavering as he spoke.

“‘I do!’ He shouted in glee. 'I take the wonderful, dark savior, Bendy, to be my husband! Not even death will do us part!’”

'Oh, Sammy!! I do too! I take my wonderful, handsome, brave, and smart prophet, Sammy Lawrence, to be my husband! Not even death can take my wonderful Sammy Lamby away from me!’ Bendy exclaimed.”

Henry went to the door and opened it, beyond confused. He saw Sammy on the ground playing with plushies, and Bendy was sitting in a chair, apparently watching and crying. 

“So beautiful.” Bendy said quietly, wiping a few tears. Henry swore Sammy wiped his eyes.

“What's going on in here?” Henry asked.

“We're getting married.” Sammy explained. Boris is the priest marrying us.”

“It's such a beautiful love story.” Bendy added.

“What am I doing over there?” Henry asked, noticing the plushie of himself away from the others.

“Oh, you're going to crash the wedding and ask us to do it again so you can walk Bendy down the aisle.”

Bendy gasped. “The plot thickens!”

“Um...you guys know that I could marry you in real life, don't you?” Bendy and Sammy's heads turned so fast that Henry swore they'd go flying off.

“What? You can?!” Sammy asked.

“I worked a lot of odd jobs after leaving this place. I ended up becoming licenced. I could actually marry you.”

“Really?!” Bendy asked.

“Really.” Henry answered.

Bendy looked at Sammy. “Sammy, you know what this means?” He asked excitedly.

“We're gonna get married!!!” Sammy exclaimed.

“Oh hell yeah!!!”

Henry chuckled as they squealed in excitement. He was happy for them, while at the same time wondering what he had just done. He wasn't sure, but either way, he quickly fled out of the room when the two started intensely making out. He was so going to tell Boris about this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, I don't blame Sammy. Plushies are pretty fun to play with and cuddle.


	18. The Wall Demon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sammy is composing in his office when he suddenly hears footsteps and an odd voice coming from the walls. To his surprise, he finds that Bendy is the one in the walls, and as they spend time together, a friendship and maybe even something more develops.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the last SamdyWeek2019 prompt. Today's was a free day, so I got inspiration from a roleplay/AU that my girlfriend and I did. 
> 
> This was also posted a day late, but I hope you all enjoy this nonetheless. I had a lot of fun writing these.

It was another day, and that was an opportunity for a ritual. This time, Joey was certain that it would work. All their preparation had to pay off eventually. He was optimistic that today would be the day. He'd be able to create Bendy and the money would come rolling in. Everything would pay off! Maybe Henry would even come back and regret not staying. Maybe he'd even beg for his job back. With that thought, Joey turned on the ink machine and began the ritual. 

To his surprise and happiness, it worked. A perfectly on model toon was created. Bendy was here!!! He was actually here! Joey had never been someone that was good at containing his emotions, and especially not his excitement. He thinks he ended up doing something wrong though. The little toon looked pretty freaked out. Joey noticed he was shaking, too. Before he could say anything or try to comfort Bendy, he took off and disappeared into the walls through a hole in the wall. Joey was too tall to follow, which means that there was now a toon lose in the walls. That spelled out disaster. 

.........

Meanwhile, Sammy was struggling to compose in his office. The pump was way too loud. He couldn't feel his head with the melodies he was creating when all he heard was the noisy pump, and the people coming to use and check on it. After the last person went out, he hopped up and put the "do not disturb" sign on his door, hoping that it would at least stop anyone else from coming in unless something was flooding. Too bad the noisy pump wouldn't be stopped that easily. 

He signed and pulled out the earplugs from his pocket. He hoped they would help a bit. He shoved them in before looking at the song, trying to figure out where he was at. The earplugs weren't doing much, just like the last ones he had tried. He signed, taking them out and at last turning on the radio. Hopefully he'd be able to get into the right headspace to ignore the pump, or he'd probably have to go get to his sanctuary. He was hoping he wouldn't have to do that though. If he did it too much, everyone would get suspicious. Someone would probably tell Joey, and that wouldn't be good. He really didn't want to get fired.

He turned back to the sheet, grabbing his banjo to play what he had. Things sounded good, and he was beginning to get ideas. It was working! He started to add more notes and create more of the song, but then a noise stopped him. He swore he heard footsteps, but no-one was in his office. He thinks they're coming from in the walls, which should be impossible. No-one should be in there, but the footsteps are heavy, like a person's would be. 

"Hello?" He asked finally, ignoring how stupid he felt, talking to a noise in the walls. He didn't expect anything to answer, so when something did, he nearly fell out of his chair.

"Hello?" A timid, shaking voice asked. "I-Is someone out there?"

Sammy can't remember ever hearing this voice before. He can't place it, but it sounds familiar. "Yes, I'm here. What are you...doing in there?" Was he going crazy? Was there really a voice in the walls?

"I got scared. I was at home and everything was normal, but then I felt funny and in the blink of an eye, I was in a weird room. Everything was so... big. It was big and I was so small. There were all these colors that I hadn't seen before. It was super cold, and there was a man there. He was smiling and just seemed scary. I was all alone. Alice and Boris weren't there a-and..." The voice trailed off, sounding almost close to tears. "I just ran in here. This seemed safer. At least I can't see the scary stuff." 

Wait, hang on? At home? Small? Colors that they hadn't seen before? Joey? Alice and Boris? Was he talking to Bendy? It sounded insane, but at least he'd have a name for the voice in the wall that may very well be his imagination. "Who are you?"

"Bendy. You know, the dancing demon?"

"I know. I didn't expect you to be in the walls though." Sammy frowned and spoke quieter. "Still not sure you're not just some kind of hallucination from not drinking enough or something, but I'm just going with this for now." His voice went back to his normal tone. "Well, Bendy, it's nice to meet you. I'm Sammy Lawrence. I'm the music director."

"Sammy Lawrence? I know you!" The voice sounded excited now. "You make music!"

"Yes, I do. Did you hear it before?"

"All the time! I have a lot of your records!"

He wasn't sure how that was possible, but he'd go along with it. "Whoa! You have my records? I must say, I'm honored."

"Really? I should be honored! I get to meet you!"

"Well, we can both be honored." Sammy couldn't help but smile a bit. He had never met a fan of his before. That was insane. "Hey, Bendy? I have a question for you. How exactly did you get down here? The music department is on the second floor."

"Oh, so that's why there was that drop."

How did Joey design this place? The walls shouldn't even be hollow. No wonder the place is always cold in the winter and hot in the summer. "Are you okay? Did you get hurt?"

"I did get scraped and hurt when I fell." Bendy admitted. 

"I have some first aid in my office. I always kept it at all the places I worked. Just in case I ever got hurt. I could help you." 

"How? I can't come out here."

"We can find an opening, and you could get out there, okay?"

"Alright."

"Come on, I think I know somewhere you could." 

Sammy helped guide Bendy to a hole that had been in the wall but never taken care of. Bendy was able to get out of it. To Sammy's shock, it really was him. He looked just like he did from the cartoons, too. Sammy helped him out and carried him back to his office, letting Bendy hide his face so he wouldn't be overwhelmed by all the sights. 

Once they got to Sammy's office, he sat Bendy down and bandaged the cuts and scrapes the toon had gotten. "There. It should heal soon, and then you'll be all better."

"Thank you, Sammy." Bendy said, smiling a bit. 

Sammy smiled too, and then thought of something. He had no idea what to do now. There was a toon in his office. A real toon, and a scared one. He wouldn't want to leave, but there wasn't anything exciting that a toon would like in his office. He'd have to think of something. Luckily though, Bendy seemed to spare him that part.

"Hey, what's that?" He asked, pointing at the notes. 

"Music notes. I'm composing a song, or I was, until..." He couldn't say until Bendy came along. That could make the poor thing think that he was bothering him. "...until some people had to come in to look at the pump switch. Then, I was interrupted and had trouble finding my place again."

"That doesn't sound fun."

"It really isn't. I have to get my work done, but it's like the studio doesn't want me to."

Bendy seemed to think for a moment. "Hey, what if I helped you? Maybe you could play the song for me, and find your place again?" He asked. 

"That might work. It probably will be boring though." Sammy warned.

"It's okay. I don't mind."

With that, Sammy sat down. He invited Bendy on his lap, then grabbed the banjo. It was a bit awkward to hold, but he managed and began to play. It was nice to have a second opinion, although he doesn't think Bendy would say anything bad, even if the song was terrible. Sammy found his place again, and got started again. 

He figured the toon would be antsy, but Bendy was quiet and did sit still, looking at the new notes and listening to Sammy hum under his breath. He even hummed along a few times to the parts he knew. 

"There. I think this will do it." Sammy said at last.

"I like it!" Bendy exclaimed. "What happens to it now?"

"Well, we got to figure out if it will be used and what it will be used for, if it needs lyrics..., that sort of thing. Jack will write the lyrics if it does end up needing them."

"Are there songs that aren't used?"

"Oh, yes. A whole drawer full." Sammy pulled the bottom desk drawer out, letting Bendy see all the sheets stacked inside.

"What happens to them?"

"I keep them. Sometimes they get used later on. If anything, I might just end up making my own records with them on them to sell. It might make some money."

"Whoa. If you do, do you think I'd be able to make some money to buy them?"

Sammy laughed. "You wouldn't need any. I'd give you copies for free."

Bendy looked surprised at that. "Free copies? For me? Really?"

"Of course. You were the inspiration for them. Most of them, anyway." He figured to leave out the cartoon bit. He wasn't sure how to explain that.

"Thank you, Sammy!" Bendy exclaimed happily, hugging the music director.

"You're welcome, Bendy." Sammy hugged back, smiling. "You know, I might do that anyway, just for you."

That only made the toon even more happy. His smile was so nice, which instantly made Sammy smile himself. It was contagious like that. The toon's smile could even rival the sun, or at least Sammy thought so. He did enjoy his company, and was almost saddened when Joey did end up finding the two. 

"Bendy, oh thank goodness I found you! I'm so sorry you got scared! I didn't mean to scare you, I swear."

Bendy listened to Joey explain and heard the man out, but when Joey wanted Bendy to come with him, the little toon said that he'd rather stay with Sammy. Sammy was surprised, and even Joey seemed surprised.

"Well, I suppose that's alright. As long as you aren't bothering him."

"He's not," Sammy said quickly. "He's wonderful company."

That he was. Sammy found he got even more songs done with Bendy there to listen and give feedback. Maybe he worked so fast because he liked letting the demon hear the songs. He would do anything to make Bendy smile, after all. 

One day though, the toon had questions for him. "Sammy? Have you ever written a love song?" He asked.

"I did write a couple. There was this one for Alice, and a few others. I didn't write that many though. Why do you ask?"

"Well, I...I want to write one."

"Oh!" Sammy was surprised and happy. Bendy wanted to write music like him! "That sounds really neat."

"I hope it does. I'm not really sure though. What makes a song a love song? They're like other songs, right?"

"Yes, they are like other songs. What makes them love songs are mostly their lyrics. The lyrics give big meaning to the song. For a love song, you'd obviously write about love. For the song itself, I suggest a type of slow song. The music playing usually is one that does give off love vibes. Generally, they're slower and sound pretty. Beautiful instruments which are associated with love and romance might be used too, like the violin or harp for example. Or, maybe the piano."

"How about using their favorite instrument? Like if you're writing the song for someone?" Bendy suddenly seemed a little nervous.

"That would work. Anything works, really. You just have to make it flow together and work."

Bendy nodded. "Who do you think would be able to help? Besides you?"

That was a little odd. Sammy wasn't sure why Bendy didn't want his help. Could the song be for him? No, it couldn't be. There was no way Bendy would write him a love song. He had to admit that his heart did flutter at the thought. He would have to evaluate his feelings for the devil darling. Did he really actually have a crush on him? 

"Jack's good with lyrics, and he understands music pretty well. Susie could help too, and I'd probably even ask Allison as well if you wanted to. Pretty sure Johnny even wrote some love songs for people he liked, so you could ask him for advice."

Bendy nodded. "Thanks, Sammy! You're the best!" With that, he grabbed a few music sheets, plain sheets of paper, a couple pencils, and ran off, leaving Sammy to wonder what it was that he was planning.

After the door shut, he turned back to his own sheet. Feelings swirled around in his head. He did like Bendy. There was no doubt that he was really fond of the toon. He was funny, sweet, cute, and always cheerful. They were always by each other. In the months Bendy had been there, the two had grown inseparable. Bendy wasn't even that close to his creators!

At the hopeful feeling in his chest, Sammy knew it was obvious. He did like Bendy. His first love was a cartoon character. He wasn't sure what to think. It was odd, but he couldn't find it in himself to care. Bendy being around was normal, now. It was normal and wonderful. Nothing would really change between them, and if one of them did confess and the other felt the same, then things would be alright. Sammy knew that he'd never hurt the toon or make him upset. He'd make sure he was happy, just like he was now.

With that, Sammy returned to working. He found his thoughts lingering on Bendy. The demon hadn't been around that much lately. He figured that he was working on the song. Maybe he made new friends while doing so and was going to hang out with them from now on? Sammy would be happy for him if he did, but he couldn't help the sadness and hint of jealousy he felt. He just hoped he'd see Bendy again soon.

It took awhile, about a week and then a few days, but Bendy came running in, clearly excited. "Sammy!!!" He cried, hopping in the musician's arms. "I did it! I finished the song!"

"You did?" Sammy asked.

"Yeah! Come on!!! I want you to hear it!"

Sammy let Bendy lead him to the recording booth. The demon had insisted on hearing it there since it would be loud and soundproof, perfect for them to listen. They went inside, and Jack pushed play for them.

Sammy listened to the beautiful melody Bendy had created, and then to Bendy singing. It seemed the toon had been born with a talent, because he was amazing at singing. The lyrics were beautiful, and what blew him away the most was that he realized that the song had been for him. The lyrics were about Bendy's love for him.

"Do you like it?" Bendy asked, seeming kind of nervous.

"Like it? I love it! It's amazing, Bendy. It was so beautiful."

"Thank you! I...couldn't really think of how to express the feelings I had for you so I thought maybe a song would help."

"It was lonely. Like I said, I love it, but I love you even more."

"You do?" Bendy looked so happy that he could burst.

"I do. You're the sweetest, loveliest thing in this world. You're so wonderful and amazing. You make me feel like I could do anything. I know that I'll always have you by my side. I love you, Bendy, and if you'll be mine, then I'll be yours."

"Of course I will!" The toon hopped in Sammy's arms, holding on tight. Sammy thinks he was crying, but if he was, then that would just mean that they both were. He placed a kiss to Bendy's lips, causing the toon to giggle and place one to his lips.

"I love you, Sammy." He said.

"I love you too, Bendy."


End file.
